mochafictionfandomcom-20200214-history
Fluffian Empire
The Fluffian Empire is an empire in the The Mochadia Galaxy. Their homesystem is the Fluffor System. The Fluffian Empire takes up most of the north arm. Star Systems The Fluffian Empire has many planets and star systems. The most important planet is the Fluffor System. Economy The economy of the empire is primarily spice trade and ship construction. Fluffians mine and refine a lot of metals with their advanced mining tools capable outputting about 1 ton of metals per minute. Whatever isn't used is sold, and this makes up a significant portion of their income. Philosophy Main Article: Holy Fluffian Scroll Most of the Fluffian beliefs come from the Holy Fluffian Scroll. They believe there is one god and that it looks like one of their own kind. Most are religious, celebrating in elaborate holidays and festivals. A theory states that the unknown advanced empire of the past may have given them the scroll. The Scroll is preserved today in the Fluffian Interplanetary Archives, which, before their being capable of spaceflight, was called the International Archives. According to the scroll, one of the seventeen original philosophers who wrote this invented looping sentences. For example, REDACTED. This annoyed some of the other philosophers, as they did not think of it first. The scroll has indeed given it's promise, providing the fluffians with the "fruits of their labor". History The Fluffian Kingdom has had a long history. There were ten kingdoms:The Red kingdom, The Amber Kingdom, The Chartreuse Kingdom, The Forest Kingdom, The Cyan Kingdom, The Blue Kingdom, The Indigo Kingdom, The Rose Kingdom, The Ice Kingdom and the Unknown Kingdom. The amber kingdom died because of an economic crisis. The Charteruse Kingdom died of Famine. The Forest kingdom was converted by Blue kingdom missionaries. Both the cyan and indigo kingdom died of radiation poisoning from the lesser mushroom wars. Rose kingdom died of plague. Ice kingdom died of because of a sudden rise in temperature. Nobody knows what happened to the unknown kingdom. All the inhabitants and infrastructure disappeared in less than a day, and one hundred years later there was a huge explosion in the area. There is a high amount of radiation, and the temperatures there are now frigid. It could be the cause of the demise of the cyan, indigo, and ice kingdoms. Due to these conditions, neither fluffy nor machine has ventured into there and returned alive. I mean, the machines did return. But they're not exactly alive, are they? There was a war fought between the blue kingdom and the red kingdom, and the red kingdom won. Second Canon War Main Article: Second Canon War The Fluffian Empire is engaged in a war with the Canons for the second time. Also, the Grox may have sent several scouts out to take over the Mochadia galaxy. If so, it would've happened long ago, but they could still be helping the Canon empire. After all, it is odd that such a small empire would declare war on a military superpower like the Fluffian Empire. See also *The Mochadia Galaxy *Fluffor System Category:Self Fictions Category:Fluffian